


Soft melodies and Quiet words

by Space_girl19



Series: Kitty oneshots [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: Ty has a nightmare and wakes up to hear someone playing the guitar. Ty wants to find the source of the music.Or in short I suck at summaries.





	Soft melodies and Quiet words

It was around midnight when Ty woke up, short gasps escaping his shaking body. Blindly he reached forward with a lurch, hands clasping at the air as if trying to catch something that wasn't there.  
Holding back a sob Ty curled into a tight ball slowly rocking back and forth his knuckles stark white against the pale darkness that filled his room at this hour. Silver tears make their way down his cheeks and Ty wishes Kit were awake to help him through the living hell which was is his life in that moment but (obviously) he wasn't. If Ty could just reach his headphones the music would help him trough his on going panic attack. The music...  
Ty's head shot up as he realised he could hear the soft sound of someone playing the guitar and singing along. Quickly racking his brain Ty tried to remember if any of the centurions had mentioned playing an instrument. No one came to mind but the voice sounded somewhat familiar so he must have met them at some point.  
Stealthily Ty crept out into the pitch corridor that joined all the bedrooms in the L.A. Institute together. Listening carefully he eagerly approached the sound of the singing, his fear and panic from earlier dissipating with every step he took.  
Without quite realising it Ty arrived at the front doors of the Institute. With a frown Ty went to pull the door open to see who it was but a feeling of hesitation stopped him. What if they didn't want him there? What if they yelled at him? With a deep breathe Ty pulled the door open.  
Looking out into the moonlit garden Ty caught sight of a lone figure up against a tree, a small guitar resting in his lap. Advancing gracefully he snuck towards the figure his breathe held. Once in range Ty picked up on what the young male (he could see whoever it was was definitely not female from his spot in the shadows) was singing.  
"Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope you'll remember me."  
Creeping ever closer Ty watched as the males fingers flew masterfully over the strings of his instrument. He hadn't realised he had stepped forward into a patch of moonlight until the music abruptly stopped and an all to familiar voice broke the silence.  
"Is that you Ty?" the figure called out.  
"Christopher?" Ty asked, sounding quite shocked. A few seconds later a hesitant voice replied.  
"Yes."  
Kit sounded unsure of himself as his eyes followed Ty walk over and place himself next to Kit with a small bump. Ty looked Kit in the eye before stating.  
"You play the guitar."  
A large sigh passed Kit's lips as if he had been holding his breathe before he looked at Ty, answering him with a slow nod. Gently Ty placed his head in the crook of Kit's neck before continuing.  
"It's nice." he says, voice heavy with sleep. With a grin and a small laugh Kit begins where he left off. His soft melodies and quiet words quickly sending Ty to sleep and if Julian found them huddled together against the tree the next day, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me and neither does the song.  
> This is my first fic so comments and feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
